Sense and Sensibility
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: To follow with your head or with your heart? That was what Marinette wondered as she debated whether or not to reveal her true identity to the one she trusted the most.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Miraculous!

 **Author's Note (A/N):** This is for the Storybook Classics Crossover Challenge on the Miraculous Amino App. I received the story, Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen! It was an incredibly hard crossover, not gonna lie, just because I haven't read Sense and Sensibility in soooo long. (I had to google its summary and themes again! But this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy!

 **Summary** : To follow with your head or with your heart? That was what Marinette wondered as she debated whether or not to reveal her true identity to the one she trusted the most.

.

 **Sense and Sensibility**

.

When Marinette first became Ladybug, she was scared.

Scared to face a new evil who so desperately wanted her powers. Scared to see her life change so drastically all in one day. Scared to fail and disappoint everyone around her.

But most importantly, she was scared of herself.

She knew it on the very first day she transformed. When she became Ladybug, she felt different. She looked different. She _was_ different.

Despite what Tikki always tells her, she wished she could be Ladybug all day. To have her confidence, her rationale, her wisdom, and her good judgements. Instead, she was just plain old Marinette. Sensitive, emotional, and too wrapped up in her feelings, especially when it came to love.

She always wished she could be Ladybug whenever she talked with Adrien. It was a wonder that boy still even thought of her as a friend despite all the times she stuttered, fell, or even freaked out in front of him. She wished she could channel her inner Ladybug around him. It did have to be somewhere deep inside of her after all. She wished she could talk normally with him.

Just as she did with Chat Noir.

 _Chat Noir…How she wished she could talk to Chat Noir now actually._

Marinette sighed loudly and swiveled her chair around in a circle, leaning back to stare absentmindedly at her ceiling. Tikki looked up from eating a cookie and tilted her head at her chosen's sudden action.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

Seeing as her chosen didn't respond immediately, Tikki sensed something was off. Swallowing the rest of the cookie whole, she flew down from Marinette's bed and landed on one of her shoulders. "Marinette?" She asked, hesitantly.

Marinette took a slow breath in before finally sitting back up and acknowledging her kwami's presence. "I'm okay Tikki. Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Thinking about Chat Noir."

Tikki's antennas bobbed at this information. "Why about Chat Noir?"

Marinette sighed and looked down, twiddling her fingers together. "I-I want to tell him."

From the tone of her chosen's voice, Tikki's eyes widened slowly, as she knew what that meant. "Your secret identity?"

Marinette nodded.

Tikki flew off her shoulder and hovered in front of her face, in a panic. "And why do you want to do that?" She hastily asked.

"I-I don't know." Marinette sighed as she brushed a hand through her black locks. "I'm just tired of hiding myself from him, Tikki. He's my partner. And my best friend. He's the only person I can ever talk to about anything. And," Marinette paused, as she looked into her kwami's bright blue orbs. "And I just want someone I can go to whenever I'm feeling down, or frustrated, or even when I'm happy, and excited…" Marinette's voice trailed off as she looked away.

Tikki's eyes narrowed slightly, seeing a light blush fall on her chosen's cheeks. "Marinette. I know how you feel. I get it. I've seen countless number of Ladybugs go through your same dilemma. But it's not safe. You know that."

"Do I know that Tikki?" Marinette asked, looking down at her kwami. "I know Ladybug knows that. But Marinette doesn't."

Tikki scrunched her eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about Marinette? You _are_ Ladybug."

Marinette stood up from her desk chair and paced the floor. "Tikki, I'm not. Ladybug is someone who's responsible. Who's more put together than I am."

"I still don't understand, Marinette. Ladybug _is_ you. She's a version of you!"

Marinette sighed loudly before shaking her head. "You don't understand Tikki."

"Then try to help me understand, Marinette." Tikki urged, floating around her chosen's head. "I don't want you to make any rash decisions."

"It's not rash Tikki."

"Well then, I don't want you to make any emotional decisions right now!"

Marinette rubbed her temples in frustration. Her kwami could never understand. She saw Marinette and Ladybug as one person. But in reality, they were two. Two separate and individual entities that could never come together as one, no matter how hard she tries.

"Please help me understand, Marinette." Tikki spoke again, her high-pitched voice, sounding more desperate.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut before opening her mouth. "Ladybug has more sense than me, Tikki. She has the ability to act with restraint; she has the best judgement, a wondrous sense of responsibility and most of all rational reasoning. Marinette on the other hand is more sensible. I give in way too much to my feelings and emotions. I never get things right, and I mess up all the time when it comes to people I like. We're two separate people in one body. And right now, Marinette wants a friend like Chat Noir to be there for both sides of her."

Tikki stared blankly at her chosen. She knew Marinette had troubles with her self-confidence at times, but this? Tikki shook her head. "I understand Marinette. I do. But if what you're saying is true then," She paused and placed a hand on her chosen's face. "What does \Ladybug\ want?"

 _Ladybug._

Marinette bit her lips. What _did_ Ladybug want?

"Ladybug…wants to keep our identities a secret. She knows what would happen if Hawkmoth were to capture Chat Noir one day. Not only would our lives be in danger, but everyone she cares about would be. There would be a chance she would lose everything…" Marinette paused and stared dejectedly at her kwami. "She would be willing to give up her happiness for the happiness and safety of those around her."

Tikki watched as her chosen struggled with the different feelings and thoughts battle themselves out in her head. Tikki sighed and flew over to comfort her chosen. "Well then Marinette." Tikki nuzzled softly against her chosen's cheek. "The only thing I can do is let you decide what you want. Follow your head, or follow your heart. I will support whatever decision you end up making."

Marinette closed her eyes and ran a finger on top of her kwami's head

 _To follow her head or to follow her heart huh?_

.

 **Author's Note** : Thank you for reading! I played around with the idea of Ladybug being 'sense', while Marinette is 'sensibility'. There were a lot of directions I could have went with this little one-shot, but I liked how it turned out! Though I wanted to show the importance of balancing the two together (sense and sensibility), it didn't seem fitting. But I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!


End file.
